Dangerous Accomplices
by applecoral
Summary: AU. Natasha Romanoff is a wealthy girl tired of her extravagant lifestyle. Loki Laufeyson is a wanted criminal waiting to hit the jackpot. When the two collide at a party, Natasha decides to step out of her shell and follow Loki, as his accomplice, but will Loki let her in, to become more than just companions?
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous Accomplices**

**Author's Note: I know, I'm awful and I'm back! I probably should update Assembling Required and Catch Me if You Can, but this was just calling my name! The temptation is too hard to resist! Anyway, I hope you like this, and I hope it isn't too short than my usual long chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Rated [T]**

* * *

"Miss Romanoff, _please_ hold still."

"I've been standing here for over half an hour." Natasha stated. Her father, Mr. Romanoff was having yet another party and he insisted on having a custom-made dress for Natasha. As if her walk-in closet wasn't filled with clothes already. He said it was for political purposes, but Natasha knew it was just an excuse for her to meet someone. Even if Clint Barton, the son of a wealthy businessman _was_ propositioning her. It was the twenty-first century, but Mr. Romanoff was quite old-fashioned in some ways.

Vivian, Natasha's dressmaker, was trying to get the dress perfect, or as close to perfect as possible.

"Natasha. You complain too much. What have I told you about patience?" Someone said behind her. It was Steve. Steve was her twenty-three year old best friend. Aside from being skilled in the arts of ballet and painting, Steve was the one to teach Natasha self-defence.

"Steve!" Natasha leapt off on the platform and hugged her tall friend. Steve was away in the army most of the time, so they barely got to hang out.

"How's your dad?" Steve asked.

"The usual. He's having a party next week. You know how I don't like parties." Natasha shrugged.

"Do you have to go?"

"Since I'm the _mayor's daughter_," Natasha huffed. "Father says I have to go."

"Are you sure? Because of the…" Steve shifted.

Natasha looked away. "Will you stick with me the entire time?"

"Of course. What's this party about anyway?" He smiled softly.

"He _says_ it's another political thing, but we both know that he's trying to get me married."

"What happened to Clint Barton?"

"He is way too boring and I do _not_ want to marry him. All he ever talks about is himself and his archery." She rolled her eyes.

"You two would be perfect for each other. Who's the one who is always talking about herself?" Steve chuckled.

"Then you can go marry him if he sounds so good to you." Natasha teased. It was no secret that Steve liked guys way more than girls.

"Sons of wealthy businessmen aren't appealing to me." Steve shrugged.

"Either way, I'm still only nineteen. I'm too young to get married."

"Your dad wants you to be happy." Steve said.

"I'd be happy if he'd just let me do what I want. I'm tired of him telling me how to live my life." Natasha scowled.

"Miss Romanoff." Vivian coughed.

"Time to get back to being nearly stabbed with pins. You know where everything is." She smiled sadly and gave Steve one last hug before returning to the platform.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh my Odin, I hope it didn't suck!**

**Please Read and Review, Follow and Favourite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dangerous Accomplices**

**Author's Note: I am so sorry! This chapter is short and awful. I find writing Natasha is more interesting for now because I'm trying not to give away anything too important. Read it or not, whatever. I still hope you enjoy this chapter!_  
_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Rated [T]**

* * *

In a fancy hotel just a few miles away from the Romanoff mansion, a tall figure chuckled darkly. He had heard of the Romanoff's exclusive party, and how you could only get in with an invite. But luckily, Loki was a master forger, to add to his long list of skills.

Loki sat on his bed, staring at his laptop. He had already planned how to get everyone to give up their valuables. He wasn't a wanted master criminal for nothing. Loki had planned everything out. His plan was foolproof, like all of his other plans. The dark-haired criminal sighed. He was incredibly bored now. He had his suit, his mask; it was a masquerade party also. He knew that the mayor and his daughter were going to be there; they were the hosts, after all.

The mayor's daughter. Loki had never seen her in person. He heard that whenever she went out in public, dozens of bodyguards surrounded her. Loki had been trying to find pictures of the mayor's daughter online for the past hour. Unfortunately, she was either horribly non-photogenic, or all traces of her photos were removed from the internet.

Loki set his laptop down and walked to the large window, which overlooked the entire city. He chose this hotel because it had a clear view of the Romanoff mansion. A tall, golden gate surrounded the place. Guards walked around the perimeter of the gate. Security was tight, but it was nothing too challenging for Loki.

A light knock at the door caused Loki to turn his head. It must have been his lunch.

"Room service!" A soft female voice called through the door.

"Just leave it by the door!" Loki called back. A minute later, Loki went to the door and glanced through the peephole. There seemed to be no one in the hall, just the cart of food he ordered. In one quick movement, he had the food back in his room. As a twenty-one year old wanted criminal, Loki had to be careful of people recognizing him.

Loki set himself down on the couch, turning the TV on. He speared a piece of sausage into his mouth and stared at what was on. Right now, the most interesting program was the news. They were just talking about some sort of near extinct animal. Loki actually didn't care. He wasn't the most compassionate.

He moved the empty food tray outside of the door and walked over to his closet. Only one finely tailored suit was in there. It was going to be for the party next week. A dark green mask hung beside it.

"Excellent." Loki smiled to himself.

* * *

**Please Read and Review, Follow and Favourite!**


End file.
